Inappropriate Place
by Remotes
Summary: Just the two of them doing it where they shouldn't. FutaTokaku *Originally posted on AO3*


Tokaku cursed her whole existance. Not only did she have a serious boner under her skirt, but it was also only the second class of the day. She had the whole day ahead of her and didn't think that she would be able to wait too long before she would have to ask to use the bathroom.

Haru had been teasing her ever since they left their room. Wearing a shorter skirt than usual, pressing up against her and subtly graze her crotch as they walk through the hallway, and sending naughty texts as they sit through another boring class.

All of these actions combined threatened Tokaku's sanity as she tried to keep her composure. She was unable to concentrate on the lesson and was grateful for being the only student sitting in the back of the classroom where no one could accidentally see something under her skirt unless they completely turned around and looked under the desk.

The latest text made her eyes roll to the back of her head, a moan barely suppressed as Haru conveyed what she wanted her to do to her when they returned to their room. The teacher noticed her discomfort and Tokaku froze. She was afraid to open her mouth in case unwelcome noises were to come out.

Thinking quickly, Haru stood up and quickly offered to take Tokaku to the nurse's office. As the teacher gave permission, Haru grabbed Tokaku's hand and pulled her out of the classroom into the empty hall before anyone could see her erection. Before she could sigh in relief she felt Haru pull her in the direction towards the unused classroom near their own.

The highly aroused state did not allow Tokaku to argue against her girlfriend. Actually, even if she was clear-headed, she'd still do whatever Haru wanted her to do. Haru hurried them into the classroom and closed the door behind them before anyone who happened to be in the hall could see them. She scanned the classroom and opted to bring them to the teacher's desk in the front. She happily skipped over to the desk and sat atop it while Tokaku was only able to stare in wonder.

She was only able to move when Haru slowly removed her panties from her body. Still unable to completely control her body she ran to Haru and pulled her into a deep kiss. They started off slow. Almost too slowly for Tokaku's liking. Their tongues mingled for a few moments before Tokaku remembered that they needed to hurry before they were caught.

Removing all clothing wasn't an option in case a quick cover-up was needed. Tokaku did, however, lift up Haru's shirts above her breasts. Haru smiled and reached under Tokaku's skirt to stroke the hardness underneath panties as she felt a mouth on one breast and a hand on the other. Feeling her breath hitch, she started to move her hand faster against Tokaku.

After being teased all day, Tokaku decided it was time to speed thing along. Their lips connected and their tongues clashed. Haru's panties were hastily thrown on the floor and forgotten. Tokaku's own panties were pushed down just enough to let her erection out and tent her skirt. She sighed in relief as she was finally able to release some pressure off her hardened organ.

Reaching down Tokaku rubbed the head against Haru's wet slit to get herself well-lubricated. Haru reached down and stroked the shaft to spread her arousal and make sure it was at full length. She positioned it at her entrance when she was satisfied and Tokaku slowly pushed herself inside. Nothing could compare to the pleasure they felt than when they were fully connected.

Tokaku pulled out until only the tip was inside and sharply thrust her hips forward causing Haru to gasp loudly. Her hips moved at a fast pace as she fucked Haru on the desk. Legs wrapped loosely around her waist and her hands landed on either side of Haru's body on the desk to steady herself.

This wasn't the first time they did this in a classroom. The only difference was that the two times before were after school when it was practically empty with little chance of being caught. Here they were, though, in the middle of the day when any student or teacher could walk in at any moment. Tokaku could probably scare a student enough to not say anything, but they faced severe punishment if caught by a teacher.

The thrill of being caught excited Tokaku.

Her dick throbbed at the thought and almost wished that someone would walk in, but she knew that if that happened that this would be the last time they'd be having sex at school. Haru would be too mortified and embarrassed to ever do it again. Tokaku didn't care and wanted to show the school that Haru is hers and vise versa. People were starting to get a little too friendly with her girlfriend.

Tokaku suddenly pulled out, surprising Haru. Ignoring the confused look, she helped Haru off the desk and motioned for her to turn around. Her right hand went down to stroke herself and keep hard while Haru complied with her instructions. After Haru leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk to brace herself, Tokaku positioned herself behind her and flipped her skirt up.

Without warning she positioned and thrust her cock inside. Her hands moved to Haru's hips as she kept her fast pace. The new angle caused Haru to moan loudly as Tokaku's cock went deeper inside her. Tokaku moved forward to her neck and began licking and sucking the soft skin, making sure to leave a few marks.

She could feel herself close to cumming and thanked god that Haru was on the pill. She did not want to pull out and deal with a large mess. Her hips began to lose rhythm as she lurched forward. Haru tensed as she reached her own orgasm. Her walls closed tightly around Tokaku's dick and practically begged for her to cum with her. The feeling was too much and Tokaku emptied herself inside as they both rode out their orgasms.

Tokaku stayed pressed up against Haru as they tried to control their breathing. When they realized that they only had ten minutes until their class ended they started to fix their disheveled clothing and hair. Tokaku felt Haru slip something into her shirt pocket and realized it was Haru's soiled panties. She pulled them out and looked up at their owner to ask why, but Haru was already at the classroom door. Throwing Tokaku a wink, Haru sauntered out of the classroom and back to their own leaving Tokaku with an incredulous look. Tokaku balled up the panties in her hand so that no one would see and followed after her girlfriend.

She might return them, but who knows.


End file.
